Zero Mech
+15 |chain = +4 |speed = +4 |found in = Infinity Blade I Infinity Blade III}} Zero Mech is a mechanical large enemy piloted by Archarin. He is one of the final bosses in Infinity Blade I. Upon defeating Zero Mech, Archarin will climb out of it and engage the player in battle. There is no break between the two fights, so there is no chance to heal using a potion. Location To reach him you must first obtain the Infinity Blade. Then, you must use it to unlock the obelisk in the Dungeon and defeat the Deathless located there. Proceed through the large door to the Laboratory. There, the Zero Mech can be found. Zero Mech makes a return in ClashMob in Infinity Blade II with the sound of a Marrow Fiend. He also returns in Infinity Blade III as a rare boss-like enemy, with spectrum defence and the ability to send you back to the Hideout after death, like normal bosses. Combat The first time he is battled, the Zero Mech is extremely difficult (level 200). It is immune to different elements each time you fight it. It also wields a weapon with Drain attack. When Zero Mech is defeated, the player then has to battle Archarin. There is no break between the fight between Zero Mech and Archarin, which means there is no chance to heal using potions or change equipment. If you die in combat you will start the next bloodline. You will have to travel all the way back to the dungeon, fighting regular enemies, but the three Deathless Kings will already be dead. Combat Tips *Pick your weapons wisely. You may want to stick to a raw damage weapon since the elements that he is weak against changes each battle. Also, it is a good idea to use the Dragoor tools from the Deathless Kings. The shield is resistant to life drain, the sword has fire ability, and the ring has high healing, all of which are useful in defeating Zero Mech. *As there is no break between the Zero Mech and Archarin fights, use a heal ring, preferably the Kward or the Dragoor Scale. *To avoid having to make the trek back to the dungeon: Once you are defeated, close the game by going to home screen and then completely kill Infinity Blade's process from the multitasking bar/menu (depends on iOS). Then restart the game and you will spawn in front of Zero Mech and be able to start the fight again. *Make sure you have high health, as Zero Mech will do a lot of damage in higher bloodlines. Dialogue Before you see the Zero Mech, there is a bit of dialouge. Zero Mech: You have entered the sacred chamber of your God. You have fulfilled your purpose. Return the blade and accept death as your reward. (jumps down) Gallery 004.png Zero Mech Glitch in IB3.jpg|Combat IB3 Zero Mech.jpg|Zero Mech in Infinity Blade 3 confronting Isa. Zero Mech Battle.png|Combat with Similar Armour Archarin Battle.png|Battle with Archarin with Identical Armour Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade I Category:Large enemies